<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Brothers. by JJWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082261">Blood Brothers.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe'>JJWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New idea Shadowhunters AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Brothers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New idea for an Shadowhunters AU. Will be a series, all three will have their own story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander Lightwood, Jace Wayland and Sebastian Verlac are brothers in everything but blood. All three orphaned at a young age, they met on the streets of New York. Trying to survive they become runners for the Yakuza, working themselves up in the inner ranks of the crime syndicate.</p><p>This is their story.</p><p>Alec Lightwood- Shy but Lethal</p><p>Jace Wayland- Angelic but Deadly</p><p>Sebastian Verlac-Gentle but Cruel</p><p>Pairings</p><p>Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane</p><p>Jace Wayland/Simon Lewis</p><p>Sebastian Verlac/Raphael Santiago</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>